


Who am I to you?

by bunni_art_929



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Arguing, Brinky, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Grammarly is my beta, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pinky does NOT have daddy issues, also kind of queercoding erasure ngl, can be interperated as, dear reboot writers, i may or may not have added that to get this to more people teehee, if you feel like it, whY DID YOU DO THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunni_art_929/pseuds/bunni_art_929
Summary: Pinky is still upset over Brain neglecting him for B.R.A.I.N.—and something Pinky says doesn't quite sit right with the Brain.[REUPLOADED—check author's notes]
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Brain & Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Who am I to you?

**Author's Note:**

> oof ok several things:  
> 1\. this is a reupload. i deleted the old work cuz i literally couldn't find it in any tags that i used >:(  
> 2\. i was attempting to fix the weird father/son dynamic the reboot pushed because that just felt...wrong. though i decided to change the ending of the episode to have pinky still be upset ig  
> 3\. for some reason i'm like wicked shy about being in this fandom and for being so invested in these two, but i'm trying to put myself out there! pls be kind.  
> 4\. i wrote this instead of writing yet another pinky and the brain + animaniacs fic so lmk if you'd like to see that  
> 5\. thanks for reading all these notes ily <3

“Why won’t you continue to assist me clean this mess up, Pinky?” an exasperated Brain panted. Though his arms were already full of metallic debris and fried computer hardware, the remains of his robotic son still littered the cage’s floor.

“It’s far too boring!” Pinky declared as he ran on the squeaky wheel. “ Besides, you’ve got to learn to clean up after your own messes, narf.” 

Brain rolled his eyes. “True, it was I who created B.R.A.I.N.—but  _ you  _ were the one who made him explode into millions of pieces.”

Pinky tumbled off his wheel, landing on his bottom with a huff. “Well,  _ so-rry _ for saving you even after you ignored me all night long.  _ Zort! _ ”

_ ‘Ignored?’ _ This salty remark caused Brain to pause in his cleaning efforts. He hadn’t detected that Pinky had been upset about this (though that may have been due to his chronic tunnel vision).

“Pinky, were you jealous of B.R.A.I.N.?”

“No,” replied Pinky bitterly, obviously lying.

Brain briefly reflected on the night’s events. Perhaps he had been a little too invested in bonding with B.R.A.I.N. to the point of neglecting his friend. But it was all in the name of taking over the world, after all, and he had no intention of leaving Pinky behind entirely.

“Well, good. You have nothing to be jealous of, after all.” Brain resumed picking up detritus. But as the silence wore on, he could feel Pinky’s gaze boring into his neck.

“You know, getting pushed aside so you could play with your robot—poit—that wasn’t a very fun-fun game for me.”

“What?” Brain looked back around.

Pinky had risen to his feet, and now his lip was quivering as his big blue eyes misted over. “Would-would you  _ really  _ replace me with some fake-y robot-y son? Narf?”

No matter how big his pride grew or how inflated his ego became, Brain’s stubbornness was always easily dissolved by Pinky’s tears.

Brain dropped what he was holding and carefully approached Pinky. “Oh, no no no…Of course not, dear friend. In hindsight, my actions were callous and unjustifiable.”

He reached out towards Pinky’s paws and grasped them in his own when Pinky didn’t pull away. “You’re irreplaceable, and tonight among many nights has more than proved that to me.”

Pinky barely hesitated before scooping the Brain up and twirling him around in the air. “Awwwh, it’s okay, Brain!  _ Narf! _ I just have to make sure that  _ you  _ know I’m your bestest friend, so it’d be silly to get rid of me.”

“Perhaps there is some truth in that, Pinky, but put me down before I develop acute kinetosis.”

“I don’t know what that is,” Pinky said as he gently set Brain down, “and I  _ don’t _ want to find out. Ha-ha!  _ Zort. _ ”

And Pinky skipped back to his wheel as though nothing had happened. The Brain was secretly relieved, as he hated when Pinky was upset at him. Or was upset in general, he supposed.

Yet something Pinky commented earlier gave Brain some pause. He was so concerned about being replaced, yet his “replacement” was effectively Brain’s  _ son _ . Could it perhaps be that Pinky considered himself to be—or maybe even thought of Brain as...? 

Brain shoved that idea down, perplexed and slightly alarmed by what it entailed. He saw Pinky as a friend, but was it possible that Pinky perceived their relationship in an entirely different way than he did? Brain hated the thought, but eventually, curiosity won out. 

“I do have to ask, Pinky…” Brain began slowly. “Who am I to you?”

Fortunately, Pinky had yet to pick up speed on the wheel, so he stopped more gracefully this time. “Whatdya mean, Brain? You’re my bestest friend! Troz! Do I need to keep reminding you of that?”

“So you don’t view me as some kind of father figure?” Voicing this thought made Brain’s stomach turn sour.

“What? A  _ father-figure?”  _ Pinky echoed, seemed genuinely confused (and Brain could tell. Pinky was often confused). “I mean, I think you’re admirable, sure. But poit, Brain—you’ve met my parents and everything! _ Plus, _ we’ve helped to raise two different children together. So, y’know, I’d say we’re more of a mum and a dad than a father and a son, wouldn’t you think? Narf.”

Brain breathed out a sigh of relief. For once, it seemed like the two of them were on the same page. Pinky must have been jealous of B.R.A.I.N. in a more general way. That was good. For some reason, the thought of being Pinky’s father instead of his friend disturbed him.

“Why do you ask, Brain?” Pinky cocked his head, curious.

Oh, Ptolemy. 

“Why, yes, it’s because...” He hadn’t anticipated Pinky to follow up on that. “Because if every citizen of the world saw me as their father-figure, they would have to make me their leader out of a sense of filial piety!”

(Not a terrible idea, actually.)

Pinky gave him the stink-eye for long enough to make Brain worry he had seen right through his lie. But then Pinky flashed him a big, toothy grin. “Makes sense to me! Zort!”

“Anyway,” Brain sighed. “It’s about time I finish cleaning up this mess. I don’t want to have it in the way tomorrow night.”

“Oooh, and what are we gonna do tomorrow night?”

The Brain pinched the bridge of his nose. “As I told you a mere hour ago, try to take over the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"  
> "I think so, Brain, but don't you think the writers took me calling you 'Daddy' a little too literally?"


End file.
